


How do I live without you?

by stahl_021801



Category: NCIS, Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: Ben Asher was waking up to a new and scary reality of being a single father as the President of the United States. Not just one son, but to a daughter. Mike and Leah Banning are awaiting the birth of their first child when anything and everything went wrong with Leah's pregnancy. Leah and the baby died during birth. Asher receives a call from a crying Mike Banning. "Ben?" asked Mike. "Mike, is everything okay?" asked Ben. "No.....I lost them," says Banning. "Oh, Mike. Where are you right now?" asked Ben. "I'm still at the hospital. I need you, sir," says Mike. Ben realized what he meant by that. "Come to me when you are done. I know that Conor would like to see you. I will be waiting in you favorite room," says Ben.





	1. The life we leave behind

**Author's Note:**

> I am using AFO to refer to Air Force One. Carriage refers to a garage in the states.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 3 is the intro in of NCIS to the Story with MCRT

Mike and Leah Banning where waiting on the what was supposed to be the most joyous day of their lives, the birth of their daughter. As the days grew closer to Leah's delivery date a funeral in the UK came up that required Mike to travel with the President overseas to the Prime Minister's funeral in London. "I don't like this one bit Mike," says Lynn Jacobs.

 

"Me neither, Lynn," says Mike.

 

"Sir, there is know way of talking you out of this?" asked MIke.

 

"No. Britain is our oldest and most trusted ally that we have," says Ben Asher.

 

"I am moving our time table up though," says Mike.

 

"Get ready. We have two days before we leave," says Lynn.

 

 

 

"I will meet you back at the office, Lynn. I need to talk with the President privately," says Mike.

 

"Don't be too long, Mike," says Lynn.

 

"Sir?" asked Mike.

 

"Mike, I know that this is too close for you with Leah being due in two weeks. Stay home and take care of your wife," says Ben.

 

"No sir. You need the best lead on your team. That is me. I will make sure that you make it home to Connor in one piece," says Mike.

 

"I am glad to hear that Mike. I wish we would have found each other before we found our wives," whispers Ben as he grabs Mike's hand and leads it to his own cock. Mike was not surprised but was still in shock.

 

"I would agree with that statement sir. It would have been interesting," says Mike as he returns the squeeze to Ben's cock.

 

"Someday," whispers Ben.

 

"Someday," whispers Mike as he give Ben a peck on the cheek.

 

"I will see you at Andrews, sir," says Mike as he walks out of the Oval Office. He has to stop and clear his mind from what was going on with him and the President. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was two days later: Mike, Lynn, and President Asher where on Air Force One. Lynn and Mike where going over the ground plan of attack for the funeral. "I have given it some thought and I will do it," says Lynn.

 

"Do what?" asked Mike with a grin on his face.

 

"It's not easy being asked to be a godmother. I had to think about it. Now, i have a decided and I will do it Mike," says Lynn.

 

"I knew it all along that you would Lynn. But you had to take two weeks to think about it," says Mike.

 

"I know, Mike. I am going to get some shut eye. Review it with Ben and than get some sleep," says Lynn.

 

"Yes mother," says Mike with a laugh.

 

"Smartass," says Lynn.

 

 

 

Mike walks away from Lynn and heads into the President's office. "Sir?" asked Mike.

 

"Come on in Mike and have a seat," says Ben.

 

"Jones, you are relieved until I find you again. Close the door behind you," says Mike.

 

"Yes sir," says Jones.

 

"Mike," whispers Ben.

 

"I know, sir. Soon, very soon. Need some relief?" asked Mike.

 

"I thought you would never ask," says Ben. Mike walked over to the President and kneeled down in front of him. Mike moved his hand up towards the President's zipper and undid his pants. Mike slowly moved his hand into the boxers that Ben was wearing to free his cock from the fabric prison.

 

"Ben?" asked Mike.

 

"Yes Mike," says Ben.

 

"Try to be quite, sir," says Mike.

 

"I will do my best, Mike. I need something to bite down on," says Ben.

 

"Use this," says Mike as he hands him a clip from his gun.

 

"Sexy," says Ben.

 

 

 

Mike moves his hand over the tip of the cock of President Asher. Mike slowly moves his hand up and down the shaft of the cock. Ben starts to moans as Mike moves down the shaft to his balls. Mike leans down and starts to suck on the President's balls. Ben arches up as he feels the movement going faster and faster with each thrust of his hand. Mike opened his mouth and finally starts to go down on the President's cock. Mike starts to bobs up and down as he moves ever so faster. Ben is moaning as he is biting down on the gun clip. Ben had another new feeling going on at the same time: pressure in his rectum. Ben arches his back and starts to scream into the gun clip again as Mike moves his fingers into the President.  Ben looks at Mike and realizes that he is about to move even further than what he was expecting. 'Sex, with the President of the United States of America,' thinks Mike. "Mike?" asked Ben.

 

"I need to do this sir. I haven't been able to do this to Leah with her restrictions with her pregnancy. I need you, Ben," says Mike.

 

"You need to know that I can have kids. Wear a rubber, at least. i don't want to have to explain this to Jacobs or the rest of the world that I am pregnant," says Ben.

 

"I am willing to take that chance Ben. I don't have anything with me of that nature," says Mike.

 

"Let me see if I have something," says Asher. Ben grabs his bag and pulls out lube but no condom.

 

"I'll take that chance Mike. I need you inside me," whispers Asher. Mike slid his fingers into Ben's ass to open him up again. 

 

 

 

Mike slips out of his pants and sets them on the chair as he undresses the President. Ben sits with his back to the door incase someone enters the office. MIke looks into Ben's eyes to seek permission of entering him. "Yes and make it fast," whispers Ben.

 

"I will sir," says Mike as he turns off his radio. Mike opened up the lube and coated his cock with a generous amount of lube for easier entrance. Ben moaned as he felt Mike breech him with his cock. Mike paused for the President to catch his breath as Mike moved slowly. Mike could feel the President relax with the gentle movement that he was doing. Ben grabbed the chair to stay in one spot for Mike. Mike started to move faster with each thrust into the President. Ben started to scream against the gun clip. Mike moved his hand down to Ben's cock and started to pump it as he moved into Ben. Asher bucked up into Mike as he felt Mike cum inside of him. He realized that there was no protection.....he's pregnant now and his lover is still married. Ben starts to cry. "Ben, it's okay. I will help you through this," whispers Mike as he pulls out of Ben and lets him taste his cock.

 

 

 

Ben looks into his eyes and sees joy staring back at him. Mike notices that there was a call coming for the president. "Sir, phone," says Mike as the two men get up to clean up.

 

"Thanks Mike," says Asher.

 

"Mister President, is Mike Banning with you?" asked Trumbull.

 

"Yes he is. What is going on?" asked Ben.

 

"It's about Leah," says Trumbull.

 

"Let me get him," says Ben.

 

"Mike, it's about Leah," whispers Ben. Mike's face said it all: fear, terror, panic, etc. Ben placed a comforting hand on the middle of his back and pushed him to the phone.

 

"Vice President Trumbull, what can I do for you?" asked Mike.

 

"I hate to inform you of this Mike, but Leah was taken to the hospital. She was bleeding out. She might not make it or the baby as well. I am so sorry, Mike," says Trumbull.

 

"Keep her alive until I get back. I want to say goodbye in person," says Mike.

 

"I will inform the hospital of your wishes, Mike. Be safe and keep Asher protected," says Trumbull.

 

"Thank you sir. I will do my job the best way I know how to, Vice President," says Mike as he hangs up. Ben turns back to Mike and sees the tears rolling down his face.

 

"How bad?" asked Ben.

 

"Bad, very bad, Ben. I need to get on the first civilian flight home. She's in the hospital. It looks like she was bleeding out and the baby is at risk of dying," says Mike.

 

"Come here," says Ben as he pulls his lover into his arms for a hug.

 

 

 

"Thank you, Ben. I needed that. I need to talk with Jacobs to let her know what is going on," says Mike.

 

"Okay. Don't forget your pants," whispers Ben.

 

"Thanks. We will finish this later," says Mike.

 

"I will hold you to, Banning," says ben with a kiss on Mike's cheek.

 

"Lynne, there's a problem back home," says Mike.

 

"Are they okay?" asked Lynne.

 

"No. They are on life support right now until we get back to D.C.. After the funeral, I am getting on a commercial flight home," says Mike.

 

"Who called to tell you about it?" asked Lynne.

 

"Trumbull called and told me about it when I was in talking with Ben," says Mike.

 

"Okay. we will get that arranged when the funeral is over, not before. You never know how these things go until they are over Mike. I need you to stay focused on the mission at hand. I know that this is seriously shitty timing for you, but we will get you home to them Mike," says Lynne as she walks over to give Mike a hug.

 

"I needed that, Lynne," says Banning as he walks out of the toom to sit back down and cry.

 

 

 

Vaughn and Jones saw that Banning was an emotional wreck and wanted to find out if they could cheer him up. "Banning?" asked the two men as they sat in front of Mike.

 

"Jones, Vaughn, I am not in the mood to talk with anyone right now. Rough day back in D.C.," says Mike.

 

"Sure thing Mike but we are here for you if you want to talk. Just find us," says Vaughn.

 

"I will keep that in mind guys. Thanks. I will head back in with the President for a while. I will find one of you when I am done with him," says Mike.

 

"Okay, Banning," says Jones.

 

"Thanks guys," says Mike as he wipes the tears away as he heads back to the president's office.

 

"Ben?" asked Mike. Ben walks over to the door and opens it for Mike.

 

"Hey," says Ben.

 

"Thanks," says Mike as he takes a seat on the couch.

 

"I know that this isn't the best time Mike but when you are ready, i would like to go out with you on a date," whispers Ben as he leans in for a quick kiss.

 

"I would like that sir," says Mike.

 

"Mike, i know that this is way to early but if it goes the way that I think it might, would you still be with me if I find out that I am pregnant?" asked Ben.

 

"I would give you all the support in the world that could give and can give to you and the unborn life that we create together," says Mike as he kisses the president long and hard.

 

"I pray that the baby and Leah make it Mike but if they don't, you know that Connor and I will always take you in with open arms and opened hearts," says Ben as he returns that deep kiss.

 

 

 

"Thank you for everything, Ben," whispers Mike.

 

"We need to get buckled up in more ways than one. I can feel the plane descending," says Ben.

 

"Okay, Sir," says Mike as they take their seats in the main cabin of AFO. Mike could see that Ben was really relaxed and happy. Mike was a bit more Mike than normal. Lynne noticed the look that the two men shared before they landed in the UK.

 

"Agent Banning. Welcome. Why weren't we informed of this? You are early," says John.

 

"We are not early, we just moved up the time table," says Mike.

 

"That is how we keep everyone on there toes," says Mike. They get into the cars and head out to the heart of central London. Mike looks at Ben and sees the relief in his eyes that he decided to stay to finish the mission that he is on.

 

"Sir?" asked Mike.

 

"I'm ready," says Ben.

 

“Let's go," says Lynne and Mike as the team loads up into the cars to travel to the funeral.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike was the first one out of the car, followed by Lynne, followed by President Asher. Ben walks up the stairs with Mike and Lynne flanking him. Ben shakes the hand of the new Prime Minister of London and start to head for the doors of St. Paul Cathedral. Mike looks over his shoulder in time. "WE GOTTA MOVE!!!" yells Mike as he sees the explosion behind them. The next thing he sees and feels is the fire fight that is ensuing all around the President and Lynne Jacobs.

 

"Are you okay sir?" asked Mike.

 

"I'm fine," says Ben. Vaughn pulls up just as the next explosion went off.

 

"Everyone in!!!!" yells Mike as the president and jacobs climb into the landrover.

 

 

 

Asher is buried under Banning and Jacobs as he has a chance to see his surroundings. Ben sits up and gets clipped in the shoulder with a stray bullet. Lynne grabs her kneehigh nylon off of her leg and secures Ben's tie with it as the head for Stansted airport. "Shit. Vaughn!!" yells Lynne. Ben helps pull him into the back of the rover for Mike to be able to drive. Ben looks into the mirror and sees his friend and lover now worried about the end game of this mission. They make it to Marine One and get airborne. They get pinged. "STINGERS!!!" yells Mike.

 

"Get us out of here," says Jacobs.

 

"Doing our best ma'am. Marine Three is down. Marine Two are you still with us?" asked Marine One pilot.

 

"Yes Sir. Flares are gone sir," says Marine Two Pilot.

 

"Marine One out of flares. Marine Two, prepare for the ultimate sacrifice," says Marine One Pilot.

 

"10-4, Marine One," says Marine Two Pilot as he positions himself into a spot that will  protect Marine One's tail section. 

 

 

 

"RPG!!! Sir we are going to be taking a hard hit sir, so hang on," says Mike as the pilots section of Marine One is destroyed.  Mike leans forward to deploy the liftraft that was stored in the doors of Marine One. Marine One hits hard. Mike shakes his head and gets up to check on Ben. "Sir? Ben?" asked Mike. Asher answers him with a deep gasp as he was trying to catch his breath.

 

"I'm good Mike. Lynne!!" yells Ben as he gets up and heads over to her side with Mike.

 

"I never thought that you would be the one to out live me, Banning. Take care of him Ben. If anything happens between the two of you, if it's a girl, name her Lynne or if it's a boy, Jacob," says Lynne as she passes in their arms.

 

"We gotta to go sir. I hope those shoes are comfortable, sir," says Mike as he places his hand on the back of Ben's back to move him faster. Mike was able to get underground with Ben.

 

"Take a minute to breathe, sir," says Mike.

 

"I'm good. I still got another mile in me, Mike," says Ben.

 

"Okay, sir. Follow me. There is an MI6 safe house near here sir," says Mike.

 

 

 

"Then let's move," says Ben. Mike and Ben took off and made it to the MI6 location in about 20 minutes. Mike rings the buzzer.

 

"Who's calling?" asked the man.

 

"Is auntie in?" asked Mike. A moment later the buzzer clicks and they enter the building. Mike and Ben made it up to the 6th floor to a gated door way.

 

"Put that away. Is Jaks in?" asked Mike.

 

"Is that who I think it is?" asked the man.

 

"Yes I am," says Ben.

 

"Follow me," says the man as he walks with the two men deeper into the safe house.

 

"What do I owe the pleasure of two fine handsome gentlemen coming into my house tonight?" asked Jaks.

 

"Jaks, it's good to see you," says Mike.

 

"It hasn't been long enough. Mr. President, we just received this a little while ago," says Jaks.

 

"Sir, this is Jacqueline, she is the best in the business," says Mike. She plays the audio from Trumbull.

 

"Mike, Mr. President, I hope this message finds you well. Mike I know you don't know who to trust right now. All previous authentication codes are now useless. I off you this Mike: Do you know the joy one has of pulling a 70 pound Mackerel  out of the waters around Jekyll Island?" asked Trumbull.

 

"That's him. That is Trumbull," says Mike.

 

"We have clandestinely inserted a Delta team into the area and should be with you shortly. Stay safe," says Trumbull.

 

"How did they know?" asked MIke.

 

"If you hadn't moved up our time table Mike," says Ben as Mike shoots him a look of 'THAT FUCKING BASTARD, JOHN LANCASTER!'. Jaks looked over at Ben and then back up to Mike. She put two and two together to figure out the person that was involved by that comment.

 

 

 

Mike and Ben rest in the living room of the MI6 safehouse. MIke got up and grabbed two glasses of water for him and Ben. When he got back to the living room , Ben wasn't there, he was in the bathroom. "Ben?" asked Mike in a low voice.

 

"Mike, I think there might be a problem," says Ben.

 

"What is it sir?" asked Mike.

 

"I know that it is way to soon to feel the way I am feeling, but I think I might be pregnant with  ** _'OUR'_** child. I threw up just now," says Ben as Mike grabs his hand and pulls him into a hug.

 

"I love you, Ben Asher, President of the United States of America," whispers Mike as his hand slides down to Ben's hard cock.

 

"I know Mike, but not the best time in the world for us. Plus, you don't know if Leah is still alive or not," whispers Ben.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike and Ben walk back out into the living room in time to see a team heading to there safehouse, but Mike didn't think that this was right by the formation that they were using. "That isn't your standard rescue formation. We need to leave now, Jaks," says Mike.

 

"Wheels are in the carriage. Here is the weapons for you as well," says Jaks.

 

"They don't know about you. Leave and find out who did this," says Mike. Jaks nods and she and her partner leave to get to MI6 to find the traitor. Mike and Ben engage the enemy in the safe-house.

 

"Stay in here sir. Take this," says Mike as he hands him a Smith and Wesson, standard police issue, 9 mm, semi-auto, hand gun.

 

"Okay. Mike..." says Ben as he pulls him in for a kiss and a hug.

 

"Don't jinks me sir," says Mike.

 

 

 

Mike takes out seven of the eight man team that was descending onto the safehouse. Mike was sliced on the side of his chest but nothing that would require medical attention. Mike ran out of bullets and was in a hand to hand situation that he was going on the loosing end of until Ben came out of the closet in time to shoot the terrorist in the back of the head. Mike gets up and brushes himself off. "Nice of you to finally come out of the closet," says Mike.

 

"That isn't funny Mike...well, maybe a little now," says Ben as he places his hand on his stomach. Mike realized that Ben was moving on instinct of protecting an unborn baby even though they know it is way to early to know for sure.

 

"Mike?" asked Ben.

 

"What is it, Ben?" asked Mike.

 

"I need you after this day is done," says Ben.

 

"It'll have to wait until I know what is going to happen to Leah and the baby," says MIke.

 

"I know, Mike. We are here for you when ever you need to talk," says Ben as the two men make there way down to the carriage and find a bulletproof car that Ben is now driving.

 

 

 

"It's not politician proof, sir," says Mike.

 

"I haven't driven in 6 years. I am the President of the United States of America. Ass," says Ben.

 

"Likewise, sir," says Mike with a gleam in his eyes. Mike told Ben how to get to the US Embassy. The paused and looked around to see that something was off about the direction, it had to many bad guys.

 

"I don't like this Mike," says Ben.

 

"I agree. Drive slowly," says Mike. It was then when the firefight happened.

 

"Gun it!" yells Mike. Ben does as he is ordered. They get past the shooting and make it to within 600 yards of the Embassy when the two men go hit. The SUV flipped and crashed. Mike's head was ringing and couldn't hear Ben screaming as he was being taken. MIke pulled himself out of the car after Ben was taken.

 

"Where are they?!" yells Mike. The terrorist wasn't answering him as he slowly killed the guy. The SSA and Delta teams show up just after the President was taken.

 

"How many times have you saved this man's ass? I'm going alone or your coming with me," says Mike.

 

"Alright banning. Let's go and get the President back," says the SSA Commander.


	2. The Rescue

Mike and the two teams make it to the hostiles location in less than 10 minutes. Box Command gets a hold of Mike and he tells them to pretty much to fuck off. "They should have sent more men," says Mike.

 

Mike gives the detonator to the SSA Commander. "Don't hit this until I tell you," says Mike as he went for the building to get Ben back.

 

Mike looks at the gas line and places the explosives on them. Mike takes out 15 men on the way up to the main location that Ben was being held at by Kamaran. "You will be honored by the way you will be remembered as you die on the air," says Kamaran. 

 

"That will never happen. It will be a cold day in hell. I know that you will die a slow death," says Ben. 

 

"It will never happen. We will have our revenge. You will be famous by your death online forever," says Kamaran.

 

"That will never happen," says Ben.

 

"They are too late to rescue you, Mr. President," says Kamaran.

 

 "You don't know that," says Ben as he gets struck a crossed the face multiple times. 

 

"It will due you no good in trying to deny that you are going to survive this day. Let me tell you why that it is................." starts Kamaran as he drops to the floor.

 

Ben looks up and sees his lover, Mike Banning standing in front of him. "I got you sir," says Mike as he gives him his hand. The two men hug and Mike undoes the tape on his lover's hands. 

 

"Got to go, Mike," says Ben. That is when they heard a group of men running up to the third floor to check on Kamaran and fine that Mike and Ben where missing. 

 

"Easy Mr President," says Mike as he pushes him behind him.

 

Mike and Ben start to run towards the front door and realized they where trapped.

 

"I need you to blow it!! NOW!" yells Banning.

 

"Your not out yet," says the SSA Commander. 

 

"We won't get out unless you do," replies Mike.

 

"Okay," says the Commander.

 

Mike grabs Ben's hand and pulls him to the elevator shaft as they see the fireball coming up towards them. Mike adjusts himself in midair to break Ben's fall. Mike and Ben lay their for ten minutes until they see the elevator shaft doors opening up. "Banning?!?! Asher?!?!?!" yells the Commander.

 

"I hate funerals," says Ben as they move carefully out of the debris field that was around them. 

 

"Same here. We will be having one for Lynne though. I want you there Ben. I hope everything is okay," says Mike.

 

"Me too. I'll hear from you later on the issue back home with your wife and child," says Ben.

 

"Of course, sir. I will keep you up to date of them," says Mike as the two men hug.

 

  
The Commander helps up Mike and Ben. They make it out and over to Box Command to give them statements related to the case at hand. "What made you think it was Lancaster?" asked Box Command Chief Hazard.

 

"Something that President Asher had said that made me think on what was going on. Jaxs new the minute Asher and I looked at each other. We made the connection and she figured it out," says Banning. 

 

"I am happy that the two of you made it out of this in one piece. I am sorry about Jacobs," says Hazard.

 

"Thanks Chief," says Mike as the two men shake hands. Mike walks out of the room and sees Ben in the hallway of the hospital. 

 

"I'm fine, Mike. I am alive thanks to you," whispers Ben as he feathers a small kiss on his ear. Mike knew that there is too many people watching them to give a full on kiss.

 

"We need to go know sir. Air Force One awaits your return," says Mike. Ben knew what he meant by that. It was Mike's ride home and the only time that he could fuck Mike in his office.

 

"Okay Mike. We will pick up where we left off," says Ben.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mike and Ben board AFO and head to the President's office. "I am thirsty," says Mike as he walks over to the fridge in the aircraft. 

 

"I am too, Mike, but not what you think. I am thirsty for your cum," whispers Ben.

 

Mike groaned at what Ben had said to him. Ben sees that Mike made quick work of his pants for Ben to get easier access. Ben walks over and drops to his knees. He starts to see the precum dripping off of Mike. "Please sir, may I have another?" asked Ben.

 

"Quoting movies? That is my favorite. Yes you may have another," says Mike.

 

Mike grabs the clip and bites down on it. Ben starts to work on the swollen cock of his lover and father of their unborn children. Ben grabs at Mike's balls and tugs. Mike screams into the clip. Ben sees Mike's eyes roll backwards as he feels him cumming down his throat. Ben starts to jerk himself off as Mike thrusted into his mouth a couple of more times and cums again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mike notices a call coming in to the President's office and points it out to Asher again. "Phone, sir," says Mike.

 

"Thanks MIke. Hello?" asked Asher.

 

?" askef "Sir, is Mike there again?" asked Trumbull.

 

"Mike, it's Trumbull. No idea on why," whispers Ben.

 

"Mike?" asked Trumbull.

 

 

 

"Vice President Trumbull, what can I do for you sir?" asked Mike.

 

"Mike, you are going to want to take a seat for this, son," says Trumbull.

 

Mike walks over to the chair that was next to the desk and sat down. Ben gets up and takes a seat next to Mike. Ben grabs Mike's free hand as they listen to Trumbull talk. "I'm sitting down sir. Will you tell me what the hell is going on sir?" asked Mike.

 

"Mike, Leah and the baby are gone," says Trumbull. 

 

"When did they pass sir?" asked Mike.

 

"About an hour ago. They called me since you were out of country with the President.They will keep the bodies until you are home and ready for their funerals, Mike," says Trumbull.

 

"Thank you sir. I will make the arrangements as soon as I get settled at home. I'll be in contact with you as soon as I have the information for the burial, sir," says Mike.

 

"Understood, Banning. May I talk with President Asher again?" asked Alan.

 

"Yes sir," says Banning and hands Asher back the phone.

 

"Mr. Vice President?" asked Asher. 

 

"He's going to need all the help he can get right now," says Alan.

 

"Understood," says Ben.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben and Mike just sat in silence until they heard a knock on the door.

 

"Mr. President? Agent Banning?" asked Jones.

 

"Be out in a minute Jones. I will explain later," says Ben.

 

"Understood, sir," says Ben as he kisses Mike. "We will work this out, Banning, but we have to head back to work."

 

"Okay sir," says Mike as he plays with the President's balls.

 

"Stop," whispers Ben into Mike's ear as he nibbles on it.

 

"Okay," says Mike as the two men clean up and head out of the President's office.

 

"Thanks Jones," says Mike as he looks lost into Jones' eyes. 

 

"Just rest Mike. You and the President have had a really long couple of days," says Jones.

 

"Thanks. Ben, would you tell them," says Mike.

 

"I will, Mike," says Ben.

 

* * *

 

 

Banning just sits there and cries as the President is telling his team about what happened back home to Leah and the baby.

 

"Mike, anything you need let us know and we will be there for you," says Jones. 

 

"Thanks, Jones. It means a lot coming from you guys. I will keep that in mind when I have to plan their funerals," says Mike as he embraces Jones.

 

Mike just sits there holding Ben's hand as they start to make their decent back into D.C. Jones took note f what he saw and put it into his memory for future reference.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the White House, Connor was waiting for his dad and Mike to get home from London. He was pacing his room until he saw them in front of him. Connor sat down and  waited for them to walk into the White House. Once in the building, Mike could check in with the new director of the Us Secret Service division of the Us Treasury.

 

Ben and Mike get out of the Presidential limo. Mike looks tired and worn out after their team in London. Ben grabs his hand and walks with him into the White House to comfort him with a kiss.

 

Ben and Mike come back out from their hiding place and start for the residence. "Mike?" asked Ben. 

 

"I just want to be held right now. I am so lost," says Mike.

 

"I know that is how it was when Maggie had died. I know that I took it out on you by not having you on my detail anymore. Thank you for coming back and giving us a chance," says Ben.

 

"I love you, Ben Asher, President of the United States of America," says Mike.

 

"As soon as you have Leah's funeral, I want to marry you," says Ben in a very low tone.

 

 

Connor walks out to see the two men talking. He thought he heard what Mike said correctly but wasn't too sure about what he had heard. He decides to stay quiet about what was going on until the time was right.

 

"MIKE, DAD," yells Connor.

 

 Mike and Ben turn to see Connor running at them.

 

"Hey there Spark Plug," says Mike.

 

"Hey Connor. It is good to see you again," says Ben.

 

"You too, Dad. Mike. I am happy that you are both here. These came for Mike. I told the guys to keep it here until you got back stateside," says Connor as he hands Mike the package. 

 

Mike saw that it was in Lynne's handwriting. "Even in death, Lynne still has a way of finding her way into my life. Let's see what is in here," says Mike as he grabs his knife from his pocket. Mike opens it and sees a card addressed to Ben and Mike. Then just a single card to Mike. Mike opened the single card to see Lynne's writing in the card.

 

_**"Mike,** _

 

_**If you are reading this, than that means I have passed away before you. I wanted to let you know that you have been a really good friend through the years. even when Maggie had passed, I still missed you on the job. I know that it was Ben's decision  to not have you on the detail but he had to heal too. If anything has happened to Leah and the baby; go to him and be happy. He has been waiting for the day to have you all to himself as the First Man.** _

 

_**Mike, Ben is truly and madly in love with you. I wish the two of you had been single when this whole thing started. I know that it would have been a lot easier on the two of you. I have figured it out, Mike. None of the other guys have though. stay safe and listen to your detail when it is time for the two of you to get married. I know that it would be hard with out Leah but Ben and Connor will be in your corner to get through this loss.. I love you, Mike and take care of the family the will always protect you, Mike.**_

 

_**Love,** _

 

_**Lynne Jacobs"** _

 

 

Mike starts to cry as he read the letter. Ben walks over and places his hand on Mike's shoulder to help calm him down. "Mike, we have your back," whispers Ben.

 

"Thank you, Ben," says Mike.

 

"I love you, Mike Banning. Call JAG to have the Director to come here and perform the ceremony next week," says Ben.

 

 


End file.
